This invention relates to an electronic watch having a calendar display dial a stepped portion of which defines a void space in the electronic watch. A battery connector used as a terminal of a battery or movement parts are disposed in the void space and in one plane to minimize the watch thickness.
In a conventional electronic watch, the electronic parts such as the battery connector and etc. are disposed over the calendar display dial having the stepped portion on the periphery thereof. The electronic parts are disposed over the upper surface of the stepped portion, which is located spaced from a base plate supporting the calendar display dial. The total thickness of the electronic watch is the sum of the thickness of the base plate, the height of the stepped portion, the thickness of the electronic parts disposed over the stepped portion, and etc.. The thickness of the electronic watch is affected by the stepped portion of the calendar display dial, the height of which increases the thickness of the watch. This constitutes an obstacle to reducing the thickness of the watch.